Spine fixation assemblies are used to stabilize diseased or surgically removed vertebral elements. Several prior art spine fixation assemblies utilize rods and/or plates as connecting and stabilization elements between the vertebral elements. The rods and/or plates are usually secured to vertebral bones with screws. In situations and/or spinal locations where the vertebral elements are allowed to move after the rod or plate is attached, stresses associated with this motion or stresses due the motion of adjacent vertebral elements often cause the screws to disengage from the rod or plate and finally from the vertebral elements. Accordingly, there is a need for a locking mechanism that would prevent such a disengagement of the screws from the rod or plate and the vertebral elements.